Second Chances
by Jm-b
Summary: DJ-Takes place seven years after series finale. DJ meet up again in New York after losing touch with one another and try to regain their friendship and deal with lingering feelings.
1. Hey There Stranger

Summary: DJ, everything up to the series finale has happened, but now it is seven years after Jen's funeral. DJ meet up again in New York after losing touch again and try to regain their friendship despite life changes.  
  
Walking out of Tiffany's on Fifth Avenue, Dawson sighed as his cell phone rang again, for the fifth time in ten minutes. Checking the display, he noticed it was Lily, probably calling to find out about the gift he just bought for his mother's birthday next week. He promised he would pick up a nice gift in New York for both of them to give her and after spending hours on the phone with Lily, arguing over what to get, what size and what style, his hour-long shopping sprint at Tiffany's produced a gold heart locket that would hold pictures of Dawson and Lily as well as one of the whole family. He was pleased with his choice, grateful that his excursion was over with and he could enjoy the rest of his day off. Heading toward the Plaza hotel and Central park, he called Lily back quickly, confirming that he bought the gift and he would make sure it was wrapped and brought with him when he went back to Capeside next week for the party. Sighing to himself as he hung up the phone, he put on his sunglasses and sat for a moment on a bench, watching people walk by him. The last seven years since Jen's funeral flew by so quickly that he could barely believe it. For some reason it seemed like yesterday that he was back with everyone in Capeside for his mother's wedding, hanging out at the Icehouse and catching up on old times. After returning to LA, he continued to work like crazy on the show, almost giving him an ulcer between the network and trying to keep up with the actors and production crew, who felt they could not function without him. Finally a year ago he moved to New York to work for the network on a new show they were developing in the area, while still serving as consultant for "The Creek" back in LA. He didn't mind the move. He was closer to home and actually got to watch his sister grow up rather than rely on pictures and phone call descriptions of her life and kid events. He still kept in touch regularly with Doug and Jack, who were still together and happier than ever raising Amy, who was beginning to really come into her own, reminding all of them of her mother. He and Pacey were even able to maintain phone call conversations and e-mails about their life and what they were up to. Dawson knew Pacey was still working in Capeside, managing his restaurant and was even working on opening another location in Boston next year. The only person he lost touch with again after the funeral was Joey.  
  
For a few months after they went back to their jobs they kept in touch with occasional e-mails and what not, but that soon faded away again. He felt bad about it all the time, thinking about her, what she was up to, what she was doing, if she was still in New York. When the network offered him a job in New York, he'd be lying if he said the thought of being in the same city with her again, being near her or being able to see her all the time wasn't a benefit, but in his year here in the same city, nothing between them had changed. He looked up her number a few months ago and called to say hi and see if she wanted to get together, but when a guy answered the phone, he thought he dialed wrong and just never called back.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want to, but hearing that man's voice flashed him back to his dream all those years ago, the dream when he ran into her in the airport after a five year absence in each other's lives, only to find out she was engaged. So he chickened out in calling back, but he still thought of her all the time, knowing she was his soul mate and he missed her like crazy. Every day he would keep his eyes peeled for her on the street, even walking by her office building sometimes at lunch when he was out, but he never saw her. After a few minutes on the bench he got up and stuffed the Tiffany's bag in his messenger bag, throwing it over his shoulder and heading into Central Park for a nice walk. It was unusually hot for fall in New York and he paused for a minute to take off his jacket while walking near the Bethesda Fountain, distracting his attention for a minute. Tucking his jacket in his bag, he looked up for a minute only to run smack into a woman who was also walking toward him not paying attention. Shocked about what just happened, Dawson took off his sunglasses, reaching for the woman to help her up from the ground, where she apparently fell after their collision.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" he stammered, feeling a pain in his head and chest, from their collision.  
  
"Ah a bit dazed but I'm fine, thank you," she said uneasily, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the fountain to sit for a minute.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you, are you sure you're okay?" he said, trying to see if she was hurt or not.  
  
"It's okay really I wasn't paying attention either," she said, managing a small laugh. "That will teach me to do one thing at a time." He was so concerned with her being hurt and brushing off the gravel from her shirt that he didn't even get a look at her face. The whole incident happened so quickly that he still couldn't believe what happened. Noticing some blood on her elbow, he grabbed for it, pulling a few tissues from his bag and applying pressure to the cut.  
  
"Here just keep some pressure on it and it'll be fine," he said, feeling how warm and soft her skin was. Still looking away from him for a second to shuffle some things back in her bag, she finally turned her face to him, gasping and looking at him in shock.  
  
"Dawson?" she gasped, her jaw hanging slightly down. Hearing his name, he heart stopped and he looked up slowly, wondering who this woman was and how she somehow knew who he was. Her voice sounded familiar but he wasn't sure and he couldn't get a clear look at her face, which was covered with sunglasses and a baseball cap.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly, still wondering who this person was. They looked at each other for a minute, still unable to make the connection until she pulled off the sunglasses and baseball cap, tucking her hair behind her ears. It was Joey. He barely recognized her with shorter hair and her natural dark brown hair color, but it was her eyes that immediately gave her away. "Oh my god, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, smiling at him, both unable to say another thing, they could only look at each other and absorb the reality of how long it had been since they saw one another. 


	2. Catching Up

An hour later they were seated at a table at Tavern on the Green, sitting in silence still for a few minutes, sneaking glances and one another and laughing. It was a bit awkward waiting for their drinks in silence with only the occasional laughing fits to break the silence, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just as pretty as the last time he saw her at the funeral. Before he left they shared a bittersweet goodbye and now after seven years they were together again, by complete accident. When the waiter finally brought his beer and her glass of wine he paused and finally broke the silence.  
  
"So ah how are you?" he said nervously, immediately kicking himself for asking such a dumb question. She looked at him and smiled, knowing he was just as nervous as she was. "I'm sorry that was stupid, but I have all these thoughts in my head and that's the only thing that came out. Pretty crappy opening I know."  
  
"No it's okay really," she laughed, taking a drink of her wine. "I don't think I could have come up with something better. I mean how do you really start a conversation with your best friend after seven years of no contact." Another uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah seven years, seems like only yesterday when we were sitting on the picnic bench in front of my house and then saying goodbye before I left for LA again," he said, trailing off.  
  
"Yeah time really did fly by," she said softly. "So what are you doing here? Are you still out on the West Coast?"  
  
"Ah no actually I moved here about a year ago because the network wanted me to work on a new project they're developing, but I'm still a consultant for the show, but it's a lot less responsibility and time than it was before," he said, watching her nod along. "So what about you?"  
  
"Oh I ah still do some editing part time, freelance for the company I was working with before, but now I'm actually doing more writing and two books that I have kind of been working on for a few years are being published in around spring so it's pretty exciting," she said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"That's great Joey, I'm really happy for you," he said, still unable to tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"Joey can I tell you something?" She tensed up for a minute, almost nervous about what he would say.  
  
"Sure Dawson you can tell me anything," she said sweetly, taking another drink.  
  
"It's so good to see you again," he started, feeling his heart start to beat faster. "I feel really bad that we lost touch again after Jen's funeral, but I thought about you all the time, wanting to call or e-mail but just getting distracted by something. But gosh seeing you here now, I just feel like there's so much to tell and find out and there's so much that I want to talk to you about.I guess I'm trying to say in my own way that I missed you a lot, more than you know and.you look really good, great I mean."  
  
"Thank you," she said, her cheeks flaring red. "I missed you a lot too and I thought about you all the time too. I still watch the show and tell all my friends that I know that creative genius, but ah I'm sorry we lost touch too. I wanted to write and tell you about stuff but I just kept putting it off and then I thought it might be too late."  
  
"It's never too late," he said with a smile, reaching for her hand and rubbing it soothingly. After a minute of just staring at one another again, taking in the reality that they were together, Dawson sighed and broke the silence yet again. "So I guess this would be where I ask you the inevitable question, are you seeing anyone?" He felt his heart stop for second, waiting nervously for her answer. She giggled and looked down for a minute.  
  
"I guess that question is inevitable when you run into an old friend," she laughed, finally directing her attention to his eyes. "I actually just got out of a long-term relationship with this guy I met in an art class I was taking. We were engaged but it didn't work out." He didn't know if he should jump for joy or feel bad about what happened so all he could manage was a nod. "So Mr. Leery, what about you?" Pausing for a moment to regain his composure he looked at her.  
  
"No I'm not," he said, watching her face soften and relax, almost smiling. "I mean there were dates here and there but being a chronic workaholic, that leaves little room for anything romantic or long-term. But now that I'm doing something else, maybe I'll be able to finally calm down and be able to change that." She smiled and scooted her chair closer to him, looking at him for a minute before wrapping her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could, burying her face in his shoulder. He was slightly taken aback when she moved closer to him, resisting every urge to kiss her while hoping she would kiss him, but a hug was a start. Smelling her hair and the soft perfume she wore was intoxicating enough for him and the feeling of her in his arms again made him smile. After holding each other, not saying word, for what felt like hours, Joey moved to check her watch and gasped, pulling away from Dawson suddenly.  
  
"Oh my god it's almost two p.m., I have to go," she said frantically, throwing some money on the table and grabbing her bag and hat. The sudden change in her demeanor caught him by surprise and he felt a sense of panic in his chest. She was leaving, but he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again without a word.  
  
"Joey is everything okay, I didn't upset you did I?" he asked, standing to help her with her bag.  
  
"No it's not that, I just have to get home so my nanny can take off," she said, pausing when she realized she didn't mention that little detail earlier. He froze for a second, wondering if he heard her correctly.  
  
"Nanny?" he said shakily. Both stopped and stared at each other for a minute, knowing she had to tell him.  
  
"Yeah as in baby nanny," she stammered. "I have a two-year old son Dawson and he's at my house right now with the nanny and I said I would be back by two so she could go to class. I'm sorry I was going to tell you.I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to crumble, embarrassed that she kept it from him and neglected to mention it in conversation.  
  
"No it's fine, really, just a shock," he said, trying to figure out if he was really upset because he was jealous that someone else fathered her child.  
  
"I'm sorry but I really have to go, but why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night, we can catch up more and you can meet my son," she said, immediately catching his attention again.  
  
"I would really like that," he said honestly. She quickly wrote her phone number and address on a napkin and made sure he knew how to find it. After another quick goodbye hug she waved and was gone, disappearing into the crowd that was floating by the park. When she was completely out of his sight he sank into the chair and tried to recap what happened over the last few hours. He bumped into his soul mate, his best friend, his everything after seven years so no talking and now she was single and a mother! The whole thing was almost too much to process and it left him feeling just as confused as he was before. Seeing her again stirred all these emotions up inside him and the reaction he had to her having a child was just the frosting on the cake. He was confused about how he felt, but no matter what he was thinking or dreaming, she was back and he couldn't let her slip by him again. 


	3. Hey Sir That's My Baby

Dawson showed up early for his dinner with Joey the next evening. It took him over an hour to decide what to wear and then find something he thought would be appropriate to bring to dinner. After settling on jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and cheesecake, he was off, catching a cab to her townhouse in Soho. About ten minutes later they were there and Dawson took in the scene before him as he handed the driver some money. The townhouse was cozy from the outside, with red brick, stairs, flowers in the windows and huge picture windows on the first floor. Without even knocking, Joey threw the door open when she saw him coming up the stairs and smiled widely.  
  
"Hey Dawson did you find it okay?" she asked, opening the door for him and escorting him inside.  
  
"Yeah no problem," he said, taking in the view of the townhouse. Looking into each of the rooms for a minute he was struck by the size of the townhouse. As he expected, there were tons of flowers, pictures, artwork and books all over the walls and floor. The rooms flowed from one to another, each with a different color scheme and theme. He saw stairs that lead up to the second level and possibly a third, curious to see what the rest of the house looked like, but opting not to be rude and turn the place upside down right away. The one addition to the house that he noticed the most was all the baby toys and accessories all over the floor. Walking back into the living room he saw Joey waiting for him to finish looking around, holding her toddler on her hip and placing a pacifier in his mouth. "Is this him?"  
  
"Yeah it is, he's getting a bit cranky so I might have to put him down before we have dinner, is that okay?" she asked, finally settling her cranky son down.  
  
"Yeah it's fine," he said, floating over to her to take peek. She smiled and turned so he could see the toddler, who looked just like his mother. He had the same large eyes that Joey had and full lips and even had some dark brown hair on top of his head.  
  
"Dawson this my son, Matthew Mitchell Potter, Matthew can you say hi to Dawson, he's Mommy's bestest friend in the whole world," she said, tickling his cheeks and making him smile. Watching her with him made him smile, seeing her in a completely different light. "Okay baby time for bed, I'll be right back." He nodded and settled himself in the living room while she disappeared upstairs.  
  
While she was gone he looked over her books in the living room, noticing an antique copy of Little Women and several pictures surrounding the books and art supplies. He saw pictures of her with Jen in high school, pictures of Audrey, Pacey, Jack, Bessie, Bodie and Alexander and even one of Dawson with his parents and Lily. Browsing over all the pictures though he settled on three that sat close to together, one of them at the senior prom, one taken when they were kids and one taken at his mother's wedding of them dancing at the reception. He looked at those pictures, flooded with memories of times so long ago. Memories of them together, having movie nights, holding hands and dancing. Although he enjoyed the pictures of their friends, the pictures that captured his attention the most were the pictures of her with Matthew after he was born, pictures of them in the park and at the townhouse at Christmas. There was even a picture of Joey, Matthew and a man Dawson didn't recognize sitting at the Potter B&B, all smiling and looking like a family. The man had his arm around Joey, who held Matthew on her lap, and looked at her adoringly, causing a twinge of jealousy to run through Dawson for a moment.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry about that, he napped early this afternoon so I got to put him down earlier," she said, snapping him back to reality. "Ready for dinner?" He nodded and followed her into the dining room, where she set up the table, taking his drink order and refusing to let him help bring the food out. During the entire dinner they talked about work, Joey talked more about her books and her artwork as well, which she managed to sell to a few small galleries. Dawson talked about his new job in New York, the new show for the network and even catching up about "The Creek" and what lead to him leaving. Finally finishing dinner, they left the plates and moved back to the living room for dessert and drinks, relaxing on her couch while trying to avoid all the baby toys on the floor.  
  
"This is really good Dawson thank you for bringing it," she said while they ate the cheesecake he arrived with. She paused for a moment when she heard stirring in Matthew's room over the baby speaker and settled when it stopped. "He sleeps through the night now thank god but sometimes he'll wake up."  
  
"How do you do it Joey, managing work and a baby by yourself?" he asked, waiting for the right moment to bring it up. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should continue.  
  
"It wasn't easy, especially at first when his father left," she said softly. "Things are a bit easier though, with the book deals and work I can stay at home with him and spend as much time with him as I can." He nodded and tried to decide if he should press more.  
  
"I hope this isn't a bit inappropriate but, what happened to Matthew's father? What kind of man would just abandon his girlfriend and child?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't alienate her.  
  
"Well it's sort of a long story," she said, curling her feet underneath her to get comfortable. "After Jen's funeral, Pacey and I tried to work things out, give it another try, but that didn't last because he wanted to stay in the Capeside/Boston area and I had a life here. He tried to live with me for awhile here but the old jealousy and resentment started up again and he left for good. So I decided to take up art again and that's how I met Kyle, Matthew's father. We started dating and moved in together. We were really happy for awhile, I loved him very much and we got engaged, but then I got pregnant by mistake. Things didn't really change all that much, but then after Matthew was born he began to pull away from me and I couldn't reach him. Then one day he was gone, poof, gone with no idea of where he went or when he was coming back. He just left a note that said he was gone, transferred the deed to this place into my name and left a cashier's check for one hundred thousand dollars for Matthew's future and that was the last I heard from him and that happened about a year ago. I guess the only good thing out of all this is that we'll always have a place to live and Matthew will be set for college so the relationship wasn't so bad." She tried to laugh but he could tell that she was hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey I didn't mean to upset you," he stammered, suddenly regretting pushing her for information.  
  
"No it's okay," she said, wiping a tear from her eye, moving closer to him. "I got the best part of Kyle Dawson, I have Matthew and he has changed my whole life, he made me prioritize things."  
  
"So now that Kyle is out of the picture have you thought about dating at all?" he said, moving closer to her, trying not to sound too curious about her love life. She laughed for a minute, putting her plate on the floor.  
  
"Yeah I would like to meet Mr. Right and get married for real, have the family, but a single mother does not leave lots of time for dates or going out to meet men," she said with a smile. "I don't know many single men that would be interested in getting involved with a single mother who would always put her son before them but I want Matthew to have a father, especially because my dad wasn't around when I was growing up."  
  
"You're a very attractive woman Joey, I don't doubt that men would come knocking down your door to be with you," he said honestly, sharing a soft gaze with her. "You know if you're looking for a father figure for Matthew, I would volunteer for the job." She looked at him with a slightly shocked expression that matched his own shock because he actually said his thought out loud.  
  
"Thank you Dawson but you have your own life and I don't want to cut in on your swinging bachelor lifestyle," she said, looking up at him. "I need someone that would be a constant in his life and mine and not just be around for awhile and then move away."  
  
"Well I have no intention of leaving New York for a long time," he said, reaching over to brush a piece of hair out of her face. "And if I had an offer to go back to LA, I would turn it down in a second if I had something or someone that wanted me here with them. We've spent so much time apart Joey and I just want to be part of your life and Matthew's, if you'd let me." They looked at each other for a minute, sharing a long gaze. She smiled and looked down for a minute, trying not to tear up. Without a word, she moved her hand slowly toward his and took it, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"I would really like that Dawson," she said, moving closer to him and letting him hold her tightly, resting her head against his chest. "I don't want to do this alone."  
  
"You won't have to anymore," he said softly, pulling her closer as he soothingly rubbed her arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and comfort. Feeling her slowly go weak against him, he looked down and saw her fast asleep in his embrace, breathing slowly with the softest snore escaping from her lips. He smiled to himself and picked her up, carrying her and the baby monitor up the stairs to find her room. After wandering around the second floor for a few minutes he found her corner room, lighted slightly by the streetlights outside. Laying her quietly on the bed, she rolled immediately on her side, curling up softly on her king size sleigh bed. Kissing her softly on the forehead, he placed the baby monitor on her nightstand that was full of books and a clock radio and returned downstairs where he cleaned up from dinner, placing the plates in her dishwasher before leaving quietly, locking the door behind him. 


	4. Park Fun

Joey called him early the next morning, apologizing profusely for falling asleep on him and thanking him for carrying her upstairs and cleaning up the living room and dining room. After a few minutes of chatter she invited him to join her and Matthew for a walk in Central Park that afternoon if he wasn't busy. Because it was still warm outside, there was a children's carnival in the park and she wanted to take Matthew over for awhile and then have a picnic. He agreed immediately, trying not to sound overly anxious when all night he was wondering when he could see her again. They agreed to meet at the park and go into the carnival grounds from there, but their plans left him just enough time to shower, change and jump on the subway to get from his Chelsea apartment building to Central Park.  
  
Making his way through the park's walkways and following the crowd of parents also heading to the carnival, he quickly stopped to buy some flowers from a street vendor and a small child's toy he saw in a store window yesterday after his drink with Joey. He noticed her immediately out of the crowd of parents also meeting people outside the event. She was dressed casually in a floral skirt, sandals and shirt with a Jean jacket tied around her waist, fidgeting with something on Matthew's stroller. Scanning the crowd of people for him, she picked him out immediately and waved, trying to maintain her huge smile and excitement about him joining them.  
  
"Hey Dawson I'm so glad you could make it," she breathed, pulling him into a hug, noticing the flowers and bag. "What have you got there?"  
  
"Well I thought since you're bringing lunch for us that I would at least bring something," he said, trying not to sound dumb. "So I grabbed these flowers for you but then so I didn't show preference so I brought a little something for Matthew as well." He opened the bag and produced an E.T. toy, similar to the one he had, noticing Joey smile and placing it next to the sleeping baby in the stroller.  
  
"That was very thoughtful Dawson, thank you," she said, smelling the flowers and strapping in the toy next to her son so it wouldn't get lost while they were walking. "That's very sweet." Sharing at each other for a minute she hugged him again and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to nervously place his arms around her as well, trying not to act awkwardly around her.  
  
"Well now that I got my thank you, why don't we get going," he said with a smile and walked beside her as they went in.  
  
The entire afternoon flew by. Although Matthew slept through most of the carnival, Dawson and Joey had the most fun walking around, looking at the booths and clowns and children's activities, acting almost like kids themselves. Dawson played some games, managing to win Joey a stuffed teddy bear and a few other small trinkets to take with her. While walking around they talked more, about family and friends, catching up on what everyone else was doing.  
  
At one point they were so engrossed in their conversation that Dawson almost ran into another family, which was only diverted thanks to Joey grabbing his hand and jerking him closer to her, causing a spark to fly through both of them and was followed by a nervous giggle and pause in conversation. When Matthew woke up, Joey carried him while Dawson pushed the stroller and even offered to hold him for awhile to give her a break, which she gladly accepted. Despite an initial cry, Matthew settled in his arms, staring at him contently and grabbing on to his cheeks or T-shirt with his little fingers.  
  
After covering the carnival grounds a few times, they settled outside of the grounds under a tree for a picnic that Joey brought a long. Dawson eagerly held Matthew as Joey set up their lunch/dinner, watching him in wonder, amazed by how much he looked like Joey and how comfortable he felt holding him. Watching him as she set up, Joey was also affected by his repor with her son, acting so lovingly and attentively with him, something Kyle never really did when he was around. Dawson acted so comfortable with Matthew, holding him close but holding him up to look at the world around him, shielding him when the sun was in his eyes and bouncing him around when he was fussy.  
  
"Okay we're all set," she said finally, settling herself under the shade and opening up the food for everyone. With her approval, Dawson set Matthew on the blanket, watching him crawl around, grabbing onto the blanket, making his way around the food and moving between Dawson and Joey, who continued to talk, never really taking their eyes off him. "You're really good with him Dawson, you have a knack with kids."  
  
"Yeah well being older when Lily was born gave me tons of practice," he said, watching Matthew crawl over to Joey, who pulled him on her lap to feed him some baby food. "He looks just like you Jo, it's really amazing."  
  
"Yeah poor kid," she laughed, putting spoonful of food into his reluctant mouth.  
  
"Yeah well when he gets older and sees how hot is mom is, he'll be grateful he takes after you," Dawson slipped, blushing a bit when he realized again that his inner monologue was slipping out of his mouth. They shared a quick glance, Joey also blushing, but with a smug smile.  
  
"Well thank you, that's very sweet," she whispered, trying to focus her attention on her son again.  
  
"What are you doing Wednesday night?" Dawson asked, putting his food down and offering with his hands to hold Matthew so Joey could eat.  
  
"Wednesday? Well off the top of my head nothing, but I'd have to check, why?" she asked, handing Matthew over to Dawson.  
  
"Well the network is having a party to unveil their new shows for the season and it's a big thing at a hotel in Times Square and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me," he asked. She stirred for a minute. "There's dinner and a presentation and then drinks and dancing in the ballroom, I've seen some of the plans for it and it looks like it's going to be really nice and fun."  
  
"You mean go with you like a date?" she asked, noticing he was squirming a bit.  
  
"No, well you'd be my date to the party but it's two old friends going out to have a good time, and have a night on the town," he said nervously, trying not to sound so nervous. She eyed him curiously with a little devilish spark in her eye.  
  
"So it's just friends, not a date?" she said, watching him squirm some more, getting more nervous.  
  
"Joey if I was asking you on a date you can bet that I wouldn't want to take you to a place where I'd have to share your attention with anyone but Matthew here," he said confidently. They stared at each other for a minute before she smiled smugly and moved closer to take Matthew back.  
  
"Okay that sounds like fun," she said. "Pick me up at my house and I'll make sure to get a sitter for Matthew." He nodded, masking his excitement that she agreed to go with him. When Matthew began fussing again, ready for his afternoon nap, they agreed to go, walking together to the end of the park.  
  
"So I had fun today, a really nice time actually," he said, shuffling his feet a bit. "Do you want me to help you get that stuff in a cab or anything?" The amount of stuff in the stroller decreased a bit after their lunch, but with the teddy bears and trinkets he won at the carnival, it was still pretty full.  
  
"I think we're okay, did you want to come over for dinner again?" she asked, causing his heart to soar for a minute, only to remember it was Sunday and he still didn't have his notes and outlines done for a meeting with his bosses tomorrow.  
  
"I can't, I have to do some work for a meeting tomorrow morning and I haven't started yet so I can't," he said sadly, noticing a twinge of disappointment in her face as well. "If I didn't have this stupid meeting tomorrow I would take you up on that.can I get a rain check?"  
  
"Of course," she said, holding her hand up to flag down a cab. "So I'll see you Wednesday then."  
  
"Yeah, um I'll call you beforehand though and set up when I'll pick you up and everything," he said nervously. A cab quickly pulled up to the curb and Dawson helped her remove Matthew from the stroller before placing it in the trunk and getting settled in the cab. They stared at each other for a minute, almost unsure of what to say now that they were splitting up for the next few days.  
  
"Thanks for today Dawson I had a nice time," she said as he closed the door. "You have my number so I'll talk to you during the week, good luck with your meeting tomorrow." Giving him a wave, the cab slowly pulled away from the curb, causing him to hold back what he was going to yell back, managing only a small wave as the cab blended in with the hundreds of others on the street. 


	5. Office Soiree

After their afternoon in the park, Joey was more than happy that she didn't have to wait until Wednesday to talk or see Dawson again. He ended up calling her Sunday night to chat, bored from working on his outline and notes for work and they ended up spending most of the night on the phone, pausing only for Joey to place Matthew in his crib and settle him in for bed. Then he called again Monday night to chat and settle up plans for Wednesday, saying he would pick her up at six and they would go to the Marriott Marquis hotel in the heart of Times Square where the party was being held. After plans for Wednesday were settled, they again spent hours on the phone, talking about their day and people they worked with. Joey was back in the office for a few days to tie up a project she just finished so she filled him in on work stuff and was easily reminded why she enjoyed working out of the house with Matthew more than her office building.  
  
Tuesday they met for lunch at his office, giving her and Matthew the grand tour along with a nice lunch in his large office. When it came time to go, they shared their usual hug and kiss on the cheek, but Dawson didn't want her to leave after they finished lunch, enjoying her company as always. All the guys in his office raised their eyebrows in surprise to see him with Joey, watching their straight-laced, tough co-worker turn into this whipped lovesick puppy. Despite his assurances that he was not in love with her and they were only friends, no one bought it, let alone Dawson. She called him for a change on Tuesday to say she was set with a sitter, but they couldn't talk for long because Matthew was fussy and crawling like crazy all over the house. He played it off as cool, her having to go, sharing her attention with her son, but he hated it when they had to hang up and wait until the next day to talk. He wished more than anything he was over there with her, playing with Matthew or just being near her, being able to hear her laugh or the sound of her voice. But tomorrow night was the party and he would get to have her with him in person for hours, enjoying as much time with her as possible.  
  
Dawson ran up the steps of her townhouse Wednesday evening at six as promised with a bouquet of roses in his hand, courtesy of the floral shop outside of his apartment building. Before ringing the bell he quickly adjusted his tie and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look his best and prepare himself for whatever ensemble she chose for that evenings event. The door opened again before his finger touched the buzzer and he looked up to see a young woman holding Matthew in her arms, smiling at him and opening the door for him, introducing herself as Sarah from Joey's office. Apparently they were old friends and she babysat for Joey once in awhile. Shaking her hand, she continued to grin at him and lead him into the living room, staring at him, making him very uncomfortable.  
  
"Is ah Joey almost ready?" he asked, hoping she would stop staring at him and making him feel so uncomfortable any moment now.  
  
"Yeah she'll be down in a minute," she said, staring at him still. "I'm sorry Dawson I don't mean to stare but you're like this urban legend around the office. Joey talked about you all the time but none of us actually believed you existed! It's just nice to finally see the man behind all the stories." He smiled and thanked her, feeling his cheeks flush red, wondering what Joey exactly told them about him. "She looks really pretty by the way, I haven't seen her go all out or get this worked up, not even with Kyle." Dawson's head shot up with curiosity, wondering what that comment meant completely.  
  
"Sarah is Dawson here yet?" Joey called from the stairs, making her shadow noticeable from the top of the stairs, but unable to see what she actually looked like.  
  
"Yes he is Jo, hurry up," Sarah called, watching Matthew reach for Dawson, wanting to be held. She looked at Dawson and rolled her eyes. "Typical Joey, taking forever to get ready and then making the guy wait," she laughed, taking the flowers and letting Dawson hold Matthew for a few minutes, watching happily as he tickled the baby's cheeks and played with his chubby feet, making the toddler laugh and squeal.  
  
Paying close attention to Matthew, Dawson's concentration was broken only by the motion of someone coming down the stairs, diverting his attention there. Joey floated down the stairs in a stunning black silk evening dress with thin spaghetti straps and a slightly low front, letting some of her cleavage show completely exposing her back. The dress was very fitted, gently laying over her body. Her hair was swept up in a sleek bun and she wore a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings. Sarah squealed when she came down the stairs and Dawson felt his jaw drop to the floor, causing Matthew, who wasn't paying attention, to try and grab onto his lip. Grabbing a shawl that was thrown over the banister, she smiled and made her way over to them, stopping for a minute to re-adjust the strap on her heels.  
  
"Matthew doesn't Mommy look pretty?" Sarah asked, taking Matthew back in her arms, turning him so he could see her. With a small gurgle both women laughed, Dawson probably would have laughed if he could formulate a complete thought at that second.  
  
"Dawson are you okay?" Joey asked, seeing his expression had not changed in the last few minutes.  
  
"Yes, fine, we should go," he stammered, looking around for a minute for his coat, realizing he had not even taken it off when he arrived. Both women exchanged glances, winking at one another. "You look..amazing," he stammered, patting his breast pocket to make sure he had his wallet.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, taking his hand and kissing Matthew on the head and winking at Sarah again while leading him out the door.  
  
The entire cab ride over was fairly quiet on Dawson's part with Joey providing most of the conversation, pointing out things on the cab ride to Times Square. When they arrived at the hotel, he paid the driver and quickly got out of the cab and ran to open her door, taking her hand to help her out and escort her inside for the party. Entering through the hotel's large glass doors, they began to see other couples dressed formally, heading to the escalators to make their way up to the ballroom, where the event was taking place.  
  
Waiting to be checked in for the event, Joey peeked into the ballroom, widening her eyes when she saw the huge ornate ceiling and elaborate table settings that covered most of the room. Her job rarely let her attend large, elaborate events like this and she was almost overwhelmed by her surroundings and the people dressed as elegantly and fashionably as they were. Men were dressed in tuxes or designer suits and women wore formal dresses, showing off their jewelry and well coifed hair. The chill from the heavily air conditioned room caused her to wrap the shawl tighter around her and felt Dawson's hand settle on the small of her back to lead her into the room, causing another chill to run down her spine. After finding their table and dropping her shawl off at the table, they began to mingle with the other people already at the party.  
  
"You look really nice tonight," Dawson said softly, handing her a glass of wine and putting his arm around her to give her a small hug. He saw the embarrassed look on her face, looking away from his glance for a minute like she always did.  
  
"You know that's like the second time you've said that in the last hour," she laughed, giving him a playful nudge.  
  
"And I'll probably say it again before we leave," he said with a smile, clinking glasses with her. "So Sarah seems nice."  
  
"Leery I had a feeling you could for sure be here," a tall gentleman said, reaching for Dawson's hand and shaking it violently. "You know I was wondering if I could steal you away for a few minutes to talk shop.well hello there, I don't believe we've met before," the man said, finally noticing Joey standing next to Dawson, holding his arm. The man looked her up and down slowly, noticing as well her dress and appearance, making his date look a bit less desirable.  
  
"Joey this is Ron Statley, he works in marketing for the network and will be working with me as we get closer to debuting the show I'm working on," Dawson said, shooting Ron a private death stare to stop ogling his date. "Ron this is Joey, a very old and dear friend of mine."  
  
"Hello there lovely, it's such a change to see Dawson out with a woman and a lovely one at that, we all had bets that he didn't actually know any women," Ron laughed, shaking Joey's had as violently as he did Dawson's, taking her by surprise for a minute.  
  
"Well then I guess you were wrong then weren't you?" she said with a sweet smile. "I think I'm going to call and check on Matthew, I'll be back." With another sweet smile she turned and disappeared into the crowd, making her way to the phones.  
  
"Who's Matthew?" Ron asked, staring still at the path she took out of the ballroom.  
  
"Her son," Dawson said, taking another drink, staring at him annoyed.  
  
"She a mom Leery?" he laughed. "Interesting taste, not at all what I had you pegged for. She's rather lovely though, what does her husband think of her stepping out on the town in a dress like that with an old friend?"  
  
"She doesn't have a husband, she's single mother and she's off limits Ron, she is way out of your league and I don't want to see you near her," Dawson warned, noticing the look on his co-workers face.  
  
"Wait she's the one that had lunch in your office this week isn't she?" Ron said, putting two-and-two together. "I heard from some of the guys in your area that this woman and her son came in on Tuesday and had lunch with you, causing you to act like some lovesick teenager, a far cry from the man we're used to dealing with. You like her don't you?"  
  
"First of all you don't know what you're talking about and second yes I like her, we're old friends and that's it," Dawson said, feeling a bit suffocated and uncomfortable suddenly. "My private life Ron is just that, private, and the people I associate with and or enjoy spending time with are none of your business."  
  
"Hey man who are you kidding?" Ron laughed, noticing Dawson look at Joey re- entering the ballroom, noticing other men throwing side glances her way as she dug through her purse. "I had that same look in my eye when I met my first wife years ago and trust me there are few people who make you get that look, just so you know." Rolling his eyes, Dawson excused himself and made his way back over to her.  
  
"Is Matthew doing okay?" he asked, still reeling a bit from his private conversation with Ron.  
  
"Fine, just being an over-anxious mother," she laughed, rolling her eyes and taking his hand to go back to their table as the presentation was about to begin.  
  
The presentation from the network executives dragged on after dinner, not that it mattered much to Dawson or Joey, who spent most of the presentation privately talking at their table or throwing side glances at one another when the other was trying to look interested in the presentation. Sensing Dawson was dreadfully bored after two hours, Joey squeezed his hand and motioned for him to follow her, saying they had to check in with her son again. Dragging him out of the ballroom, shawl in hand, he seemed confused when she wrapped it around her shoulders and dragged him toward the escalators.  
  
"Joey what are we doing?" he asked.  
  
"We're busting out of here Dawson," she said, leading him with her out the back entrance. "I've been watching you for the last forty-five minutes and if we stayed there another minute you would have fallen asleep or passed out from boredom so we're taking off."  
  
"Yeah you're right, I'll take you home," he said with a bittersweet tone. He did want to escape the dreadful presentation, but he would have stayed only to delay taking her home. Catching up with her, still holding onto her hand, she stopped for a minute to take her cell phone out of her purse.  
  
"We're not going home yet," she said, dialing a number on her phone. "I did not spend all afternoon getting dressed up for you to be home by eight. I'm calling Sarah to see how late she can stay and then you're taking me out for a nice dessert and maybe dancing." He smiled to himself, watching her walk off for a minute, talking into her cell phone. After a few minutes she walked back, depositing her phone in her purse again. "We're set, she can stay until midnight so let's party Dawson."  
  
"I know just the place," he said, taking her hand and walking quickly down the sidewalk toward Rockefeller Center. Rushing through the streets, Joey dragging slightly behind because of her shoes, Dawson led her through Rockefeller Center and over to the GE/NBC building, just making the elevator up to the Rainbow Room.  
  
"The Rainbow Room? Dawson that's too much, really," she said in protest, slightly hoping he would insist that they stay. In her years in New York, she didn't make it up there to have dinner and dance. Pacey, Kyle or Christopher were never interested in going, but it was still a private dream to go there and dance an evening away.  
  
"Jo I've been wanting to go here since I moved to New York and I can't think of anyone else I would rather do this with than you," he said, leaving her for a moment to talk to the host, motioning for her to join him after a minute. They were escorted to a table for two that looked over the dance floor, which was faintly lit by soft blue lights and was covered with people. After ordering drinks and dessert, Dawson watched for a minute as Joey's face lit up, watching the people dance.  
  
"Dawson would you dance with me?" she breathed, looking back at him after a few minutes. He smiled and stood, extending his hand for her. Taking it, he led her to the dance floor, where they began to dance in rhythm with the other couples. A bit nervous at first, holding her hand and placing his hand on her hip, they swayed together to the soft live music that filled the room. They were easily the most overdressed couple in the room, but they made quite the pair, moving to well together, fitting with one another like a glove. Looking at one another with a smile, she moved closer, resting her cheek to his, allowing him to hold her closer, getting lost in the music and her own thoughts.  
  
"I used to beg Kyle to come here with me for an evening, just to dance and see the views of the city," she said, looking around the room.  
  
"Why didn't he bring you here? Two left feet?" he said, feeling her giggle a bit.  
  
"I don't know actually," she said, remembering back to those times. "I always asked him, begged him to take me here for our anniversary or for Valentine's Day, but he kept making up excuses and we never made it. It's okay though because I doubt it would have been as wonderful as this." He smiled to himself, taking a moment to breathe in her perfume, getting lost as well in the music, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, not having to say a thing.  
  
They danced for hours, stopping to enjoy their drink and food before shooting each other that look and making them head back out there to dance to the music. As midnight drew closer though, Joey had to stop their fun, reminding him that she head back to relieve Sarah, who was already staying later than she anticipated when she agreed to baby-sit. He helped her with her shawl, walking together to the elevator and waiting outside for a cab. The tone suddenly changed on the way home, becoming more quiet and peaceful. Joey rested her head on his shoulder with her arm linked in his while he hand rested on her knee.  
  
"You looked really beautiful in this light," he said softly, causing her to smile. "See I told you I'd tell you how nice you looked one more time tonight."  
  
"Yes you did," she whispered, moving closer to him. "You clean up pretty good too, much more than I remembered." He laughed and kissed her forehead. As the cab pulled up to the sidewalk of her townhouse, Dawson asked the driver to wait a few minutes, getting out with Joey and walking her half way up the stairs to say goodnight.  
  
"I had a nice time this evening, thank you for going with me and getting me out of there," he smiled, watching her shiver in the cool night air. He offered her his coat, wrapping it around her cool shoulders.  
  
"I had a really nice time too Dawson, thank you for everything," she said, moving down a step to be closer to him. They stared at each other for a minute, suddenly unsure about what they should say. "Here you can have your coat back, I can just run inside."  
  
"No it's okay, I can get it from you later," he said, wondering if she caught his true intention.  
  
"You'll have to just come over to get it, or I can drop it off," she said, giving him a sly look. Their moment was interrupted though with the honk of the cab's horn, the driver getting annoyed.  
  
"I should go," he said, unable to move, staring at her face in the sidewalk light.  
  
"Yeah you should, we'll get together and do movie night or something this weekend maybe," she said, sounding nervous.  
  
"I can't, it's my mom's birthday and I have to go back to Capeside for a few days for her party, you could come with though I know she would love to see you," he said, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Thanks but Matthew has play dates this weekend with some friends.but tell her and Lily I said hi," she whispered, as disappointed as he was. "So we'll get together again later then, good night Dawson."  
  
"Goodnight," he said, watching her turn to head inside with his coat. "Hey Jo can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," she said, moving back to him.  
  
"If I were to do something right now, would you hate me?" he asked, his mind racing.  
  
"No," she said simply, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"Okay good," he said, hoping up the stairs that separated them and hesitated for a minute, unsure if he had the gall to actually do what he was thinking. With his mouth slightly open, looking at the confused look on her face, he took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips, feeling her momentarily tense up before relaxing and placing her hand softly on his face. He pulled away after a minute, looking at her in the eye before smiling and backing off, walking back down the stairs and into the cab, watching the shocked yet pleased look on her face as she stood on the stoop, watching him leave. 


	6. Skipping Ahead A Bit

The kiss they shared that night stayed with them both, leaving them happy yet confused about what happened, wondering what this meant for their friendship/relationship, whatever it was. They traded slightly awkward messages over the next few days until Dawson left for Capeside for his mother's party through the weekend. While he was gone Joey thought long and hard about things, about Dawson, about Matthew and their future. She wanted someone to be there for Matthew, to be a father for him, but she also wanted something for herself. She wanted someone to love her, love Matthew and be there for her physically and emotionally. Despite her tough and confident façade, she really wanted to love someone again, to feel their love in return and put her trust in someone again. Watching Matthew play adoringly with his E.T. toy, she couldn't help but smile. Ever since he woke up and found Dawson's gift, he never went anywhere without it, sleeping with it, playing with it, unable to go anywhere without seeing that toy.  
  
She also spent most of those days thinking about Dawson and their friendship. She could feel that their bond was re-established and she could feel the closeness and devotion between them. The only thing she was still confused about what that nervous, anxious feeling that was there whenever they were together. He made her feel safe and happy, knowing he wouldn't judge her or think less of her because of her past actions or mistakes. Being with him again, having him in her life and Matthew's life made her feel something she felt when they were fifteen and she was madly in love with him. Could she be in love with him like that again? They were very different people now, but this was beyond their soul mates connection, this was something more, something deeper than that.  
  
And those feelings didn't diminish when he returned from Capeside, going right to her townhouse from the train station, staying for hours to play with Matthew and let Joey make him dinner, only to intentionally forget his coat at her place. The feelings that sat deep in her heart and stomach only built as the weeks and months went on. They feel into a comfortable routine, Joey and Matthew meeting him for lunch several times a week, Dawson spending almost every evening at her townhouse, playing with Matthew and cooking with Joey or helping her move things around in the townhouse for the fall. He was rarely at his apartment except to sleep, knowing he was always welcome anytime with her and Matthew. As Dawson and Joey began to rely on each other more, Matthew became more accustomed to Dawson being around, going to him openly and recognizing his presence in the house and his mother. The three still went the park together every weekend for a picnic as the weather held, and on rainy days they would camp out in the townhouse with children's movies, with Matthew clutching his E.T. toy wherever they went.  
  
Dawson accompanied them trick-or-treating at Halloween, bringing his camera to capture the evening as they walked around Joey's block to all the townhouses and apartment's in the area. It was usual for Dawson to put his arm around Joey when they went for walks, talking about work or anything on their mind. She never asked him to stop and would often reach to hold his hand or place her arm around his waist. They shared frequent kisses on the cheek, sometimes even kissing on the lips goodbye, feeling the same shock of excitement when they touched and the comfortable nature between them and their actions, but never once discussed it. Sarah, Ron and the guys at Dawson's office also noticed the change in them as the weeks and months went by. Along with pictures of his family and pictures of Jen, Pacey, Andie and Jack there were now pictures of him and Joey and pictures of Joey, Matthew and Dawson together. Sarah noticed Joey was much more relaxed and confident, having a support system behind her, watching her suddenly fuss more about her appearance when Dawson was coming around. His co- workers noticed Dawson was always more anxious to leave the office at the end of the day, taking work home with him and making the time to take a lunch break so he could eat with Joey and Matthew, who were regular fixtures at the office around noon.  
  
Their friends and co-workers teased them endlessly, always inquiring about their relationship, if they were more than friends or not, but unbeknownst to each other, they had the same answer, we're just friends, calm down. Despite their answer to that question though, both knew something else was going on. Yes they were friends, but there was something else going on that both knew and could feel when they were together, but never vocalized it to anyone, including each other. 


	7. Christmas

Despite their happy months together, living comfortably in their routine, never discussing or analyzing what they felt when they were around one another or the impression they gave other people about their relationship, things finally came to a head. It was now the beginning of December and one of Joey's books, that was going to be published in May, was moved up to Christmas and she would have to begin promoting the book and taking part in discussion and question/answer sessions. The book, which was about the trials and tribulations of a young girl over the course of fifteen years, was getting strong pre-publication buzz from reporters who were given an advance copy of chapters to review. To officially unveil the book, the marketing representative for the publishing house wanted to throw a huge party for her at a restaurant/bar in Manhattan, where Joey would do press interviews and circulate and mingle with the important people. Hopefully mingling with these people would catapult the buzz and excitement for this book into her next one, which was still coming out in spring.  
  
While she took most of the buzz, news and reviews and impending work in stride, Joey was beginning to get more anxious as the date for the party arrived. Dawson already agreed to be her escort and Joey's nanny already agreed to baby sit on that evening so she and Dawson could go out and have fun, enjoying her success and attention after all the waiting.  
  
"Joey, Matthew I'm here," Dawson yelled as he arrived as usual after work to unwind. Hearing Joey in the kitchen, Dawson looked down to see Matthew, who was now walking, wobble over to him with his arms extended. "Hey little man, is your mom making noise in the kitchen?" he cooed, dropping his messenger bag and tickling Matthew, who was pawing at his face. Walking carefully near the kitchen, he poked his head in to see Joey frantically working to put something together for dinner.  
  
"Hey Dawson I'm glad you're here," she said, kissing him on the cheek while placing a kiss on Matthew's head. "Sarah called today to say that the New York Times book critic is coming to the party and wants to do a five minute sit-down interview to go along with her review."  
  
"Well that's good isn't it?" he asked, confused why she was frantically running around the kitchen.  
  
"Well yeah I mean a possible front page mention in Arts & Leisure section would be amazing but I don't know Dawson, what if she hates it, what if she tears it to shreds and next to my undoing is a picture of me smiling like an idiot?" she said hurriedly, finally dropping the silverware she was holding in the sink and sighing, turning to look at him. "If this bombs I'm screwed in spring Dawson, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Okay first of all you're not going to freak out because you have nothing to worry about," he said soothingly, moving over to give her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I seriously doubt that the critic would take the time to come downtown for your party and take the time to interview you to go along with the book if she didn't like the chapters you pre-released. You're going to be fine because I'll be there the whole time, you have nothing to worry about." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You're right, you're right, this will be fine," she said, kissing him softly on the mouth before returning to the pasta on the stove. "Dinner will be a few minutes." Dawson wanted to believe her that everything was fine, but he could see how much the stress was mounting over the last few weeks. The party was the next night and she was getting more worked up with every hour. The next night Dawson spent the afternoon with her, helping to pick up the townhouse and make dinner for Matthew and the nanny to warm up later on. Joey was running around, frantic, trying to pay attention to Matthew while getting ready for the party and fielding calls from Sarah and the marketing rep at the publication house. Fed up with the running around and snappy comments, Dawson exiled her upstairs to relax and get ready and turned off the phone so she could have an hour of silence. Chatting with the nanny as they were getting ready to leave, Dawson privately prayed that Joey had calmed down in her time upstairs.  
  
"How is Ms. Potter doing?" Annie, the nanny asked, noticing the frazzled expression on Dawson's face.  
  
"Hopefully much better after some private time, otherwise this could be a long evening," he sighed, teasing Matthew with his E.T. doll. Before he could say anything else though, he heard footsteps running down the stairs, both turning to see a nervous but calm Joey standing at the bottom, wringing her hands while looking at them.  
  
"Okay I took a nap and got ready so let's go," she said shakily. "I don't know how it's going to go, but I'll remain optimistic and keep an open mind." Dawson smiled and nodded, handing Matthew over to Annie.  
  
"I think that's the best we can do, so let's go," he said, giving her a reassuring smile as she reached for her coat, helping her put it on.  
  
"Matthew can you say goodbye to Mommy and Dawson?" Annie said, turning Matthew to see them. They made a striking pair, dressed in a black suit and tie and a knee-length skirt, heels and v-neck shirt. Dawson and Joey paused for a minute, looking at the adoring 2-year old face that looked back at them and smiled. "Go on get out of here."  
  
As the car pulled up in front of the party, a small snow began, and Joey could see all the cars parked in front, letting people and reporters out to enter the restaurant. Holding Dawson's hand tightly, they hopped out and ran for the door. Walking through the first set of doors to the stairs leading down to the party, Joey pulled him back for a minute, looking at him with sheer terror in her eyes. Just as he was about to reassure he again though she stopped and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
  
"I'm fine, we're fine, this will go fine, just breathe deeply," she said out loud, looking at him and kissing him on the lips, lasting a bit longer than their usual kisses. "Okay let's go," she said, leading a surprised Dawson down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs they were met with an eager group of reporters who snapped pictures of Dawson and Joey together as well as pictures of Joey alone with a copy of her book. While she was barraged by reporters and interviews, Dawson sat comfortably at the bar, sitting with a drink and watching her manage everything with ease and a smile, looking over once at him to wink.  
  
"Dawson this is Carla Tower, she is the marketing rep that has been calling the house all the time recently," Sarah laughed, ushering a young woman over to Dawson, who was absorbed in his drink, watching for Joey to re- emerge.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been bothering you guys so much this week, we just had so many interview requests, I wanted Joey to know," Carla laughed, shaking Dawson's hand. "It certainly is nice to meet you Dawson, the elusive husband." Sarah and Dawson froze for a second, shocked by what she just said.  
  
"Joey and Dawson aren't married, they're friends." Sarah started.  
  
"We're old friends.old friends," Dawson said.  
  
"Oh I was told that you were involved, like married," Carla said shakily, realizing she made a terrible mistake. "When Joey re-wrote her dedication a few days ago I thought.I mentioned something to her and she didn't correct me. I'm sorry." Obviously embarrassed, Carla left quickly to shake hands with some people leaving while Sarah and Dawson stood there in shock.  
  
"Dawson I don't know what the hell is going on, I didn't know she re-did her dedication," she said, grabbing for a copy of the book, flipping immediately to the forward. Reading it, she looked up and handed it to him to read. To Dawson-my soul mate, inspiration and so much more. He read the dedication over and over again, wondering what "so much more" meant in Joey's language. Standing there for a minute he was barraged by a range of emotions. He was touched that Joey thought of him for her dedication, knowing she cared for him deeply, but confused by what the last portion meant.  
  
"I have to go," he said, finishing his drink quickly and walking past Sarah, dropping the book on the bar and heading to get his coat. Watching him for a minute, Sarah ran to find Joey, who was talking to someone from the office.  
  
"Joey, Dawson's leaving you have to go after him now," she said, pointing to him walking quickly up the stairs. Seeing the look of confusion on her face she pulled her by the arm away from the woman she was speaking with. "Joey you have to catch him and talk to him now before this whole thing blows up." Noticing the urgent look on her face, Joey ran after him, hoping her worst fears would not be confirmed. 


	8. Confrontations

Joey ran out of the restaurant and into the falling snow, which picked up since they entered the restaurant an hour earlier. Without her coat she was cold, but knew she couldn't go back in for fear of losing Dawson in her sight. Seeing him walk across the street, she ran after him again, trying to keep up in the accumulating snow and high heels.  
  
"Dawson," she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to yell over the street noise. "Dawson, wait, where are you going? Dawson!" On her final scream, which caused her voice to slightly crack, he turned around and looked at her standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Go back to your party Joey we can talk tomorrow," he said, turning again.  
  
"No, I'm not going back in there without you, why are you leaving?" she said softly, watching him sigh before facing her again.  
  
"What the hell are we doing Jo, what is going on?" he asked, frustrated.  
  
"What do you mean, we're going to this party together." she started, moving closer to him.  
  
"No not what we're physically doing this minute, what are we, you and me doing, what is going on between us," he said, raising his voice. "I mean are we friends, are we more than friends, are we dating because I just talked to Carla the marketing rep and she thought we were married, something she talked to you about and you didn't dispute with her."  
  
"I'm sorry that's not what happened," she said, noticing he was getting angrier.  
  
"So what the hell is happening because somehow I got left out," he yelled, raising his voice louder. "Joey I know our relationship is a bit out of the ordinary and I know that what we have defies normal rules of friendship, but what we have is more than that and it's more than what we talked about on our picnic bench. Friends or soul mates who are not dating don't do what we do. They don't spend all of their time together, they don't hold hands all the time or kiss each other on the lips like we do. And people who are just friends do not have friends who think they're together, if they're just friends there would be absolutely no thought of them romantically involved."  
  
"Dawson I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," she said, shaking from the cold and the fear of what she felt coming on.  
  
"Why did you change your dedication a few days ago," he said, finally calming down a bit. "What does 'so much more' mean in your dedication to me?"  
  
"It means your more than a friend, you're someone who means everything to me, someone I can be me around even after all those years apart." she stammered.  
  
"Do you love me Joey?" he asked boldly.  
  
"Of course I do Dawson, you know that," she said, shocked that he would doubt her.  
  
"I know you love me as a friend Joey but I want to know if you love me as something more," he asked again, pressing her. "Because whenever I touch you, whenever we kiss, whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm floating. I spend all my time with you and Matthew because I hate it when I'm not with you guys. I have pictures of you two on my desk and gush to my co-workers about Matthew like he was my son and he isn't, even though I love him as my own. I know you feel something too Joey, I see the looks, I feel what you feel when we're together and I want you to tell me know if I'm crazy."  
  
There was a deafening silence between them, finally bringing to the surface everything they kept silent for months. She tried to say something but she stopped, unsure if it would come out right. Seeing that same old confused look on her face, he knew she would say nothing in response, giving him the impression that he was really crazy, imagining that she really could love him back. With a bitter laugh, he turned around again, taking a few steps in the opposite direction. "Wait," she said faintly, wondering if it actually came out of her mouth. He stopped for a minute but when she paused again he continued to walk. "Wait, Dawson, I do."  
  
"You do what?" he said, turning around slowly again to her.  
  
"I do, I love you as something more than a friend," she said, moving closer to him. "I do feel something when we touch or kiss, I've felt it since I saw you again and we had drinks at Tavern on the Green. That night that you kissed me on my steps brought up all these feelings again, feelings of nervousness and anxiety, but they were good. I felt like I was fifteen again and I liked it. Every time I held your hand or kissed you I felt something and I wanted to do all those things because they felt just right, like it made sense. I see you and how you are with Matthew and he loves you so much, maybe even more than I do. That's why I wanted you to come over all the time, that's why we went to the opposite side of town three days a week to have lunch with you and that's why I spent all those hours on the phone with you because I missed you, I missed your voice, you laugh. I missed.everything about you."  
  
"So what does that mean Joey because I know what I want but I need to hear you say it," he asked, moving a few steps closer to her.  
  
"I want you, I want you in my life and in Matthews Dawson," she said, finally feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I want you to be there for holidays and birthdays and movie nights and everything. I want you to be there morning, noon and night with us. After Kyle left I felt so alone and so angry and so empty and being with you again and doing the Dawson and Joey routine makes me feel whole for the first time in a long time."  
  
"But we're not the same Dawson and Joey," he said softly. "We can't be those people that run from trouble and give each other up so easily."  
  
"No we're not those people and I don't want it to be exactly the same as it used to be," she said, moving closer. "I want it to be more, I want it to be better, I want it to be everything. I don't want to be without you anymore."  
  
"Neither do I," he said, watching tears fill in her eyes, her body now shaking from the cold. They stared at each other for a minute, feeling their hearts racing and minds spinning.  
  
"How do I know that you won't run away from me if things get bad or close yourself off to me? How do I know you aren't just using me to fill the void that Kyle left because I don't want you to settle for me," he said, afraid yet curious to hear her answer.  
  
"You aren't just filling that void because I never loved Kyle the way I love you now as the guy standing across from me, as this man that is so selfless and loving and would do anything for the people he loves," she said, tear filling in her eyes. "I see you in this whole new light as this whole new person and I love you more now than I ever did before. I know you're afraid that I'll run, but I'm not that person who was scared of love of letting someone love her back, a person who was scared to give someone her whole heart. And all I can tell you is that I'm yours, heart and soul and the only thing I want to run to is you, to us, and I want to show you that I'll never leave you again or run from this, if you'll let me. I'm sorry Dawson I don't know what else to say to make you believe me."  
  
"A part of me wants to believe you Jo, I do, but can you blame me for being hesitant here, despite the fact that I love you more than anything?" he laughed, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I can't blame you Dawson, I would be just as hesitant if I was in your position," she said. "I can tell you it'll be different, but I know you'll still be just as hesitant so I can only suggest one thing. That we go slow, take our time, but both promise each other, on our friendship, on our bond, on everything that we're in this 100% and in for the long haul, no secrets, no lies. I'm willing to make that promise to you Dawson, I am willing to gamble everything on this because I know what we'll have together so is much more than what is here right now, are you willing to make that promise to me?"  
  
"I never gave you anything less than that promise Joey before and I wouldn't give you anything less than that now," he said.  
  
"And I won't give you anything less either, never again," she said. She saw him nod, looking at his shoes for a minute, trying to think of where they go from here. "So now what?" she laughed, wiping the corners of her eye, rubbing her arms for warmth.  
  
"Well we should probably get you back inside so you don't get pneumonia, but I think there's something that should be done first," he said, moving closer as well.  
  
"What-" she said, cut off by him rushing to her and pulling her into a tight embrace, holding her as tight as he could without cutting off circulation to her body. Holding on to him just as tight, he picked her up slightly so her feet dangled over the sidewalk, burying his head in her shoulder, feeling her do the same. "I love you Dawson," she said, her words muffled by his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too," he said into her shoulder, pulling her back for a minute to look into her eyes, which were filled with joy and excitement. With a loving gaze he leaned in again, just like he did on her steps and kissed her softly, letting their lips linger together before becoming more passionate and loving.  
  
They did return to the party to pick up her coat and say goodbye to the last few guests before catching a cab to go back to her townhouse. Matthew was already in bed, so after saying good bye to Annie, they kissed again, enjoying the moment together, knowing that this kiss would be one of many for a very long time. Leading him up the stairs they changed for bed, Dawson sleeping in his dress shirt and pants, curling up next to her in her large bed, watching it snow outside. She ran her fingers along his face, looking at him in the light from the street for a minute before pulling him close to her, wrapping him in her arms, where he fell asleep and woke with the same feeling of contentment. The next morning they woke to three inches of snow and a glowing review from the New York Times book critic with a picture of Joey and Dawson on the cover of the Arts & Leisure section, but nothing could compare to the feeling that radiated between them as they began the new day together. 


	9. Last Minute Touches

One Year Later "So it's the girlfriend's birthday today isn't it?" Ron laughed, noticing a nervous Dawson pack up his briefcase, making his usual dash out the door. "So did you get her something nice?"  
  
"Actually I thought a subscription to Playboy would tell her just how much she means to me for her birthday and it's very appropriate for a house with a three year old," Dawson said sarcastically, tired already of Ron's presence.  
  
"See that would be a great gift for her to give you for your birthday or Christmas," Ron said, catching a nasty look from Dawson. "I'm just saying after you have kids the body doesn't always go back to the way it used to be.in certain areas if you know what I mean."  
  
"Sadly I do know what you mean Ron," Dawson said, pushing the down button on the elevator multiple times, praying it would arrive at any second. "Not that this is any of your business though, but her body is just fine even after having a child, in fact it's better than it was years ago, see you Monday," he said, quickly walking into the now available elevator car.  
  
Catching a cab to head to her townhouse, he checked his briefcase again to make sure one of her gifts was still inside. They had been together now for a little over a year and things were going better than they imagined. They were dating, they were a couple, but they were still best friends above all else. Despite their agreement to take it slow, being back together, giving into what they felt and the way things were when they were together threw the "take your time" idea right out the window. They talked lightly about marriage, their future and having more kids one day. Not long after they reunited for good, Dawson began staying with her all the time, keeping things in his own drawers and designated parts of the closet. They would still do movie nights, the three of them, and he would take his turn making breakfast and dinner, depending on how late he was at work. After a month of this routine, Joey asked him to move in with them completely and he quickly sold his apartment and moved into the third floor rooms of the townhouse. Joey wanted him to have his own "space" within their house, but everyone knew he slept in her room every night.  
  
Everything was great. Matthew was responding to Dawson more every day, developing a bond and connection with him outside of the closeness he had with his mother. Dawson bought him toys, watched movies, watched and played some sports with him and read to him all the time from the newspaper. Joey loved watching them together, seeing the evident bond between them, knowing Matthew finally had a man around that loved him and wanted to be a father to him. They never talked about Matthew's real father, but Dawson was waiting to broach the subject of perhaps adopting Matthew if and when he and Joey got married. They talked about marriage and agreed to just let it ride for now, but she wanted him to ask her, and he was just waiting for the right time.  
  
Today was Joey's birthday and for some reason she was nervous about celebrating it. Normally her past birthdays included cards and calls from family and friends, some of her New York girlfriends would come over for dinner and drinks, hanging out and goofing around while she took care of Matthew, but things were different this year. Dawson was with her now, they were living together and dating and she was almost a bit nervous about what that evening would hold. She was humming in the kitchen while working on some food for all the guests coming over later. Joey's co-workers and friends were coming over for dinner and drinks and she was looking forward to it, although a private evening with her "boys" would have been just fine too. Matthew was busy playing in the kitchen while Joey worked, throwing the occasional glance over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. That's how Dawson found them when he finally arrived home, his girlfriend cooking, obviously tense and Matthew coloring and playing at the table.  
  
Motioning for Matthew to be quiet, Dawson snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a dozen roses around her so she could see them. She gasped, unable to hear him come home and giggled when he began kissing her neck softly and moving his hands around her stomach.  
  
"Okay Turbo, Matthew is like two feet away," she whispered fiercely, enjoying that feeling she had in her stomach when he did this. "They're beautiful," she said, turning to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he whispered, leaning for another kiss.  
  
"Dawson, mommy look," Matthew cried, interrupting the nice moment, showing them his drawing of a park.  
  
"That is so wonderful Matthew, let's put it up in the living room so the guests can see it tonight when the come over," Dawson said, picking up the child, tickling him as his squeals echoed in the kitchen and into the living room. Depositing Matthew in the living room to continue coloring and playing with toys that were scattered all over the floor, Dawson quickly sneaked back into the kitchen, where Joey was continuing to get things ready for that night and the twenty guests they had coming over. The rooftop porch and garden was luminated by Christmas tree lights and a bar was already set up, just waiting for the last of the food to be added. Dawson insisted they cater the party, but guests begged her to make her specialty fruit cheesecake dish so she obliged. She could feel him sneaking up behind her again and just as he was about to scare her, she spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. They both laughed and cried out in shock but soon those laughs faded away with a single kiss, turning more passionate as time went on. They were so in tune with one another, kissing each other frantically, tracing their hands all over one another, feeling the sense of need and urgency fill the room again.  
  
"You know it is my birthday today, aren't I the one who's supposed to maul you," Joey said breathlessly as Dawson trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to let you do that later then, this is separate," he said shakily, overcome from the feeling of kissing her and the feel of her body against his. Even though they slept in the same bed, in each other's arms every night, having her this close to him made him go crazy, trying to remember they had a small child in the next room, hindering his want to take her right there. "Do you want one of your gifts now?" They pulled apart slowly, holding hands, cheeks flushed. She nodded and he ran out to his briefcase to get the small Tiffany box that waited patiently inside.  
  
He checked on Matthew, who was absorbed in his coloring book and dashed back into the kitchen, where Joey was sitting at the table, smoothing her hair down and waiting for him anxiously. Sitting in a chair and pulling her on his lap, he produced the box, causing her eyes to open widely and shooting him a look before tearing it open. Inside was a smile floating diamond necklace that had three two-carat stones, causing Joey to gasp.  
  
"Dawson this is too much," she breathed, touching the necklace gently. Watching her face, seeing how she reacted was enough for him, anxious for his surprise later on.  
  
"One stone is for each of us, you, me and Matthew," he said softly, watching her still stare at the necklace. She looked at him, tears starting in her eyes. Closing the necklace box, she held him tightly, kissing his temple, cheek and eventually his lips, causing them to get locked yet again in a dangerous position considering her son was in the next room.  
  
Within the hour, people started to arrive at the townhouse, bearing gifts and wine for the birthday girl and her party. It was a fairly casual gathering, jeans or khakis, but Joey dressed up a bit more to show off her new necklace. All the women admired her gift, fawning over it while Dawson retreated to the corner of the room where most of the men were mingling with one another. Matthew was staying with the sitter that night so Joey and Dawson could have some time alone, although both of them had a hard time saying goodbye when it came for him to leave. Clinging to Dawson and then Joey as they gave Annie the sitter his stuff, they kissed him softly, promising to pick him up the next morning right away and then spend the day in the park together.  
  
After everyone arrived, they moved upstairs to the rooftop garden, where soft music piped out of the small Bose speakers and drinks and food were served. As everyone talked and mingled with one another, discussing work, books, movies, etc. Dawson and Joey were completely lost in their own world, looking at one another or holding hands the entire time, never more than arms reach away from one another. To everyone else their closeness was typical, but they could tell something else was up.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Sarah said boldly after several drinks. The warm New York air was also helping the alcohol to relax and loosen up everyone around them.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Joey said, surprised by her question. "Dawson and I haven't exactly been.intimate yet," she said, flushing red in her cheeks.  
  
"Please you guys are all over one another and you're telling me you haven't even.done it yet?" she hissed, leaning in closer. "You've been together for like over a year?"  
  
"I know," Joey said softly, hoping Sarah's voice quieted down a bit so everyone didn't hear her.  
  
"Look we've.done stuff but it's hard to fool around when you have a young child only a few feet away from you at all times, and Matthew's a light sleeper." Sarah laughed, giving Joey a huge hug.  
  
"Well the kid's gone tonight so you better get something," she snorted, causing Joey to burst out laughing too. After singing "happy birthday" and blowing out her candles, the guests slowly left, hugging her and Dawson good bye and promising to set up a lunch date soon. Exhausted and slightly drunk, Dawson re-joined Joey in the garden after seeing everyone out, locking the doors behind them. She was cleaning up part of the tables, but he grabbed her hands, pulling her into a close slow dance, just the two of them on the top of her townhouse, the lights of New York surrounding them. Smelling slightly of alcohol and cologne, Joey rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his as close as she could to her. They danced without saying a word for awhile, getting lost in the music and each other's touch.  
  
"Okay stay here for a few minutes, it's time for your other gift," he said softly, removing her arms from him and kissing her on the nose. She nodded and settled herself in a lawn chair, picking at the remaining pieces of cake. After fifteen minutes, she was getting impatient, fidgeting with her necklace and wondering if he forgot about her. Pacing back and forth, she was about to just go in when the door to the roof flew open and he appeared again, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Ready?" he asked, extending his hand. She took it nervously and followed him down the stairs to the third floor of the townhouse.  
  
"Dawson what's going on?" she asked cautiously, seeing the house was lightly lit  
  
"Just wait," he said, grabbing a remote for the stereo, filling the house with soft, romantic music. Playing Don Henley's "This Love," Billy Joel's "She's Got a Way," and other tunes, he lead her down the stairs, pausing to for her to see the picture he blew up to poster size and the life-size cardboard cutouts he had made of their pictures. Pictures of them as kids, at the Anti-Prom, at graduation, at his mother's wedding, and the pictures he had of them on his desk. She smiled, remembering all the good times they had together, holding his hand tightly as he slowly took her down to her living room, asking her to wait a minute as he went on ahead.  
  
She waited anxiously, wondering what else was waiting for her, still reeling from the trip down the Dawson and Joey memory lane. He called for her after a minute to come down and she did, descending the stairs slowly, feeling like she was floating into a dream. The living room floor was covered in blankets and flowers, softly lit with candles everywhere. The drapes looking outside were drawn so no one could see in and a star machine filled the living room ceiling with the night's sky. The flowers were evenly distributed around the room, with something in between each bundle of flowers. She couldn't see it clearly, but as she moved down the stairs and around, she could finally see that they were magazines. Dawson was standing in the middle of the living room, grinning still from ear to ear, watching the confused look on her face as she moved to him.  
  
"Dawson this is beautiful," she breathed, taking the scene in around her, just noticing the abundance of Chinese lanterns in the living room, just like the ones at the porch on Tavern on the Green, where they had a drink and caught up so long ago.  
  
"I have something for you," he said softly, watching her as her gaze finally returned to him. He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and gave it to her, watching as she opened it slowly.  
  
"A volunteer application?" she asked, confused, seeing he made it on his computer and filled it out.  
  
"A long time ago you said you wanted Matthew to have a father figure and I said I would volunteer for the job, so now I'm just turning in my application for the position, sorry it's a bit late," he said, feeling his heart start racing. Joey laughed and looked up at him, folding the application and putting it in her pocket.  
  
"Well we have a strict application process, but I think we'll be calling you for an interview," she smiled, reaching in to kiss him, but he pulled back for a minute.  
  
"Matthew is such an amazing kid Joey and you've done an amazing job raising him and I want to be there to help out, to be a part of his life, and yours, for good," Dawson said, reaching out and holding her hands.  
  
"You are a part of our life Dawson and he loves you just as much as I do," she said, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I know we said we'd go slow, but you know Jo, I've been in love with you for a very long time and well I'm just tired of waiting for us to feel it's completely right between us because it is perfect, right now," he said, feeling his voice shake a bit. "You're my soul mate Joey, you're my inspiration and you are my everything and being with you know after all that time apart, I can't be without you or Matthew ever again. I'll never love anyone else as much I love you, so." he said, turning moving the flowers a bit to show the magazines between the flowers.  
  
Joey looked down, still holding his hands and gasped when she saw they were bridal magazines, tons of bridal magazines between each bushel of flowers he put in the living room. She spun around, looking all around her to see the amount of magazines he collected and used to cover the room. When she finally turned back to him he was facing her again, holding another small Tiffany-blue box in his hand, causing her to tear up and breathe heavily. Without a word, he kissed her hand and dropped to both knees, gently opening the box, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Marry me Joey?" he said shakily, feeling like he was about to faint. When he said her name, he opened the black box, showing a stunning three-diamond ring to match her necklace. Taken aback by what was happening and the intense, loving look in his eyes, Joey burst out crying, covering her face with her hands, while nodding her head. "Was that a yes?" he said nervously, unsure if that was a yes or not.  
  
"Yes," she choked, offering him her ring finger, watching the look of shock and joy wash over him as he put the ring on her finger and jumped up, kissing her passionately on the mouth before pulling her into a tight embrace, both crying softly. "I love you so much, I was hoping this was your surprise," she laughed into his shoulder, still holding him tight.  
  
"I love you too," he said, kissing her temple. "So you think you can expedite my volunteer application for Matthew now that you said yes?" She started laughing, pulling back for a minute.  
  
"I think that you're pretty much a shoe-in," she said, leaning in to kiss him again on the mouth, soon getting lost in their kisses. After kissing for what felt like hours, Dawson finally pulled away, gasping for breath, looking at his new fiancée, whose lips were also swollen and puffy from kissing. "Okay I have a gift for you too, but you have to catch me to get it," she said, giving him a sly smile before taking off upstairs, with Dawson right on her heels.  
  
The next morning they woke up tangled together with a light sheet covering them. Dawson woke first, looking at his Joey sleeping soundly next to him, tired after a long day and night. He could see her engagement ring on her finger, remembering the look on her face when she saw the ring. Wrapping a blanket from the floor around him, he snuck downstairs, relieved none of the candles from the previous night dripped wax on the furniture or set anything on fire. That would have been embarrassing to interrupt their passionate night together by the smell of smoke or the fire alarm ringing. Getting a glass of water from the fridge, he noticed a few scratches on his shoulder blade and arms, a mark from their previous night together, finally giving in to the sexual tension and want between them that built over the last year. They waited before sleeping together again and at times the waiting drove him crazy, especially after they started living together, but after the proposal and the events that followed, waiting was the right thing to do. Lost in thought, he felt two arms wrap around him, kissing his shoulder blade and neck softly, feeling her curly soft hair tickle his skin. Turning around he saw her smiling widely, wrapped in the sheet that covered them, his cheeks glowing and eyes sparkling.  
  
"You look so beautiful," he sighed, taking in the sight before him. She blushed and wrapped her arms around him  
  
"You're biased, you just got lucky last night," she giggled, kissing his nose.  
  
"Oh you bet I did, but I got something better too," he whispered in her ear. "I got the girl of my dreams." Hearing him say that made her swoon.  
  
"Yeah well she's yours from now on," she said, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, losing the blanket and towel in the process.  
  
After a few more hours of "post-engagement celebration time," Dawson and Joey left to pick up Matthew. They opted to walk today, feeling a bit more outgoing, holding hands and kissing at street corners, forgetting about everything around them. Annie immediately noticed something was up when she answered her door and found Dawson nuzzling Joey's neck and her squealing and giggling like a child. Noticing her presence, they immediately snapped out of it, but threw glances constantly at one another.  
  
"Something's up, but we'll get to that in a minute," Annie said, eyeing the two suspiciously.  
  
"Matthew they're here." The silence was quickly broken by the sound of two little feet rapidly running through the apartment and into the living room, where they were waiting. Matthew's face broke into a smile and he ran into Joey's arms hugging her tightly, kissing her cheeks before reaching out to Dawson with one arm, beckoning him to get in on the hug.  
  
"Did you miss us?" Joey cooed, kissing his cheeks, making him laugh.  
  
"A little," he squealed, moving into Dawson's arms as Joey gathered up his stuff. They thanked Annie and left, Joey holding Matthew in one arm while holding Dawson's hand at the same time. Matthew rattled on and on about his adventures with Annie and her crazy neighbors with the exotic pets. They made their way immediately into Central Park, finding a nice shady bench to sit on, placing Matthew's things next to them. Joey and Dawson relaxed together, his arm around her shoulder, snuggling close together as Matthew played in front of them, chasing squirrels and birds.  
  
After watching him play for awhile, Joey called Matthew over, pulling him on her lap so he was facing her and Dawson. She wanted to tell him first about the engagement before anyone else knew so he wouldn't feel left out, hoping he would approve of Dawson staying around indefinitely.  
  
"Matthew, you know why your dad doesn't live with us, don't you?" Joey asked hesitantly. They never formally discussed why Kyle left or what happened, but she knew that Matthew was aware that his daddy was gone.  
  
"He left," he said softly, looking at her with his big eyes.  
  
"Yes he did, but how would you feel if someone else came to live with us and he was your daddy?" she asked, kissing his head. Matthew seemed confused for a second, thinking it over, but looking at Dawson, who still had his arm around Joey, a smile broke on his face.  
  
"Is Dawson my daddy?" he asked. They looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"Dawson isn't your real daddy, but-" Joey started, unsure how to finish that statement. Sensing her nerves though, Dawson interrupted and picked up.  
  
"Matthew do you remember when I told you how much I loved your mom and I wanted to be with her always?" Dawson asked, catching Joey by surprise. She didn't know about that conversation.  
  
"Yes," he said softly.  
  
"Well I love you as much as I love your mom and I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you guys and be your dad from now on?" Dawson asked, moving Matthew onto his lap. Matthew looked between the two of them.  
  
"You want to be my new dad?" he asked, seeing the looks sent between Dawson and Joey.  
  
"Well your real dad will still be your dad, but I want you to think of me like a dad too, does that make sense?" Dawson asked, getting a bit confused by his own statement.  
  
"Matthew Dawson and I love you very, very much and we want you to be comfortable with this," she said, rubbing his cheeks. "Dawson would live with us permanently and he would do dad things with you like what Casey and Alan's dads do. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Yes, do I have to call you dad?" he asked.  
  
"Only if you want to and you don't have to right away if you feel uncomfortable with it," Dawson said, bouncing him a bit on his knee. Matthew looked between Dawson and Joey and giggled.  
  
"Okay, mom, dad I'm going to go play with the squirrels again," Matthew said, jumping off Dawson's lap and running after a squirrel that crossed their path. Dawson and Joey were both affected by him calling Dawson dad, but they smiled at each other and moved closer to one another again.  
  
"I didn't know about that conversation you had with Matthew, about how much you loved me," she said slyly, kissing his cheek and lacing her fingers through his. He was blushing now.  
  
"Yeah well you know, I thought before I asked you to marry me, I should get permission," he said, kissing her softly on the mouth before they snuggled close together, watching her son, their son play with the squirrels a few feet away. The sun shined brightly that day in New York with not a cloud in the sky. It was a great day, a new day and a new beginning for a better life. 


	10. Epilogue

Not long after that day in the park they were married. Planning began immediately and after much discussion and arguing, they settled on the perfect place. The ceremony was set for the Bethesda fountain in Central Park with the reception at Tavern on the Green, fitting seeing that this was where they met again, by accident, almost three years ago. To pull it off, Dawson called in some favors and had the fountain and a path leading up to the restaurant completely closed off so tourists or other resident would not wander in on or interrupt their ceremony. The wedding was set for June, a nice warm day, not too humid so the guests could sit comfortably on the chairs that were set on the warm cobblestone around the fountain. The fountain served as the backdrop behind the alter, where they recited traditional vows in front of a little over one hundred people, strictly family and close friends.  
  
When the priest said, "husband and wife," Dawson and Joey stared at one another, still in shock that this day was here, that they were finally together. They probably would have stayed staring at one another, holding hands when Matthew chirped in "kiss her" from the sidelines, serving dutifully as the ring bearer. Without turning to look at his sons giggle and childish smile or the guests that laughed and clapped, egging him on, Dawson leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her as her arms found themselves around his neck. They continued to kiss, getting lost in one another and this perfect moment when Matthew pulled on Dawson's pant leg saying, "okay stop," catching more laughs from the crowd and then everyone clapped loudly. Holding hands as they floated back down the aisle, they went immediately to the horse-drawn carriage, waiting to take them down the path Dawson had closed off to the restaurant, with decorated golf carts waiting to take the guests behind them.  
  
Neither Dawson nor Joey could stop grinning or laughing, never letting go of each other's hand or missing a chance to sneak in a kiss now officially as husband and wife. Matthew was content to stay with Gail, Lily, Bessie and Bodie, watching his mom and now dad enjoy themselves, laughing and acting happier than anyone had ever seen them.  
  
The restaurant was decorated with candles, flowers and Christmas lights, along with the strands of Chinese lanterns that hung over the patio, where the guest gathered, waiting for the happy couple. When they finally appeared, standing thisclose to one another, Dawson's arm around Joey's waist, the guests started clapping again, taking pictures as they waved and kissed again in front of everyone. The sit-down dinner was ready, but everyone watched as the couple started to dance, slowly, holding each other close, swaying to the music. Matthew watched happily from Lily's lap, pointing out his mom to her and saying that his mom was the prettiest woman alive. Finally taking their seat at the main table, dinner was served and everyone chatted amongst themselves, still sneaking glances over at the happy couple, who were in a world of their own.  
  
When dinner broke up and people began to mingle and dance, Ron slithered over to Joey, slimely asking if she wanted to dance, which Dawson allowed, but only if Ron kept her within his viewing distance. To both their surprise, Ron was a complete gentleman, treating Joey with respect and kissing her hand, rather than trying to stick his tongue down her throat. While dancing he leaned in and whispered something to Joey before returning her politely to her husband.  
  
"I've seen the change in Dawson since he met you Joey," Ron said softly. "Congratulations on your marriage and I hope to continuously to see these positive changes in our guy."  
  
As the night wore on, Dawson and Joey rarely left each other's side, breaking to speak with guests, but always looking at one another in the process. Before Matthew left with Lily to go to bed and then to Capeside while they were on their honeymoon, Joey pulled her son onto the dance floor, trying to dance with him. Watching him focus completely on dancing with his mother, Dawson laughed and joined them, pulling Matthew into his arms and wrapping his arm around Joey again so they were dancing together, the new family.  
  
They cut the cake, feeding it to each other politely, before Joey sneakily slapped some icing on the side of Dawson's face, causing him to begin tickling her and making her squeal in protest. Just before midnight they left together in a car to the Plaza hotel, where they would spend the night before leaving the next morning for an island in the Caribbean. Joey threw the bouquet, which Lily caught with one hand while holding a near sleeping Matthew in her arms. Lily refused to leave before the bouquet toss so poor Matthew was barely conscious when he finally go to leave.  
  
When they arrived at the Plaza, still glowing and wired from the days events, they were quickly escorted up to the corner honeymoon suite, boasting views of the park, the place they were married in earlier that day. Unbeknownst to Joey, Dawson set up the room with roses and daisies, accented with soft candles and lights. Removing her veil gently, placing it on the chair, they stared again at one another unsure what to do now, full of emotion and love for one another. With a gentle laugh at their mutual nervousness, they began walking toward one another until they met, Dawson taking her in his arms and dancing softly with her. Without saying a word, they kept dancing until Joey pulled back, placing her hands on the sides of his face and kissing him so softly on the lips he thought this was all a dream. He wondered for a minute if it really was a dream and he would wake up alone in his apartment and he would never have re-met Joey and they wouldn't be together. Even if this was a dream and he did wake up from this alone, he would hunt her down wherever she was. What he felt for her at that minute was too pure and too strong to deny and life without again.  
  
After their night together, the first as husband and wife, Dawson woke early again, grabbing a robe from the bathroom and settling himself in a chair across from the bed where he watched his wife sleep soundly. Looking at his watch, he noticed they had to wake soon to make their flight. Crawling back into bed, he woke her with kisses and they reluctantly pulled themselves off each other to get their things together, changing clothes and leaving in a car to the airport. There was traffic the entire route to LaGuardia but the new Mr. and Mrs. Leery didn't really notice because they were too busy wrapped up with one another in the back, toasting their new life together as a family.  
  
They were supposed to be gone for two weeks, but they missed their son too much and flew him out to join them after a week. Joey assured Bessie and everyone that it would be cheaper to fly Matthew to them rather than call four times a day to check in with him and hear his voice. So Matthew joined them and Dawson moved into full husband and father mode, taking Matthew fishing, swimming and searching for shells to give Joey at the end of the day. And after another week of family fun, they all returned home to New York and to their townhouse, together.  
  
For another year they were blissfully content together, settling into a routine of taking Matthew to school, eating dinners and breakfasts together with Dawson and Joey meeting up at lunch almost every day for food and sometimes "lunches at home." Joey went back to work at her publishing office, enjoying the success of her books while working on a new one part- time. Dawson and Joey began adoption proceedings on Matthew, legally making Dawson his father. As part of the process, Joey had to attempt to find his father to see if he would sign over his parental rights, but they never did find him, delaying the process a bit. When it was finally official that Matthew was Dawson and Joey's, they celebrated, going out to the park and for dinner, with Matthew introducing everyone to his new dad. It was after a year of this new routine that Joey found out she was pregnant again with another boy. Dawson was elated at the impending birth, being as active as he could with the pregnancy but also making sure Matthew was involved and not left out accidentally with the preparation. When James Mitchell Leery was born at Lenox Hill Hospital, Dawson was with Joey through everything, running down the hall to announce the arrival to a small waiting crowd of friends and family, taking a nervous Matthew with him to meet his new brother and see his mother.  
  
The view in this Lenox Hill Hospital room was truly a sight to see. Joey, still tired from delivery, sat up in bed, holding baby James in her arms as Matthew leaned over to see him, playing with his toes and trying to make him laugh. Dawson stood back for a minute, looking at his wife and children together before joining them. Leaning over Matthew to look at the baby, Dawson caught Joey looking at him with her tired eyes, smiling at him happily. He smiled back, feeling content and whole inside, kissing his wife's forehead and lips softly, whispering "I love you," to her, pressing his forehead against hers and listened with his eyes closed to the new baby and Matthew, who was trying to still make the newborn laugh. One of the nurses came to check on them and take James to the nursery for awhile so Joey could finally get some sleep. Before James disappeared though, Dawson gave the nurse his camera and she took a picture of them around Joey's hospital bed. With James now in the nursery and Matthew staying with Gail, who came up for the birth, Dawson slowly wandered back to her room, watching his wife dozing off.  
  
"Tired dad?" she laughed, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Yeah it's been a trying day," Dawson said, smiling when Joey snorted in disgust.  
  
"Want to lay with me for awhile?" she asked softly, making room for him next to her on the somewhat small hospital bed. He nodded and made his way over, laying on his side, resting his head on her chest so her chin rested on the top of his head. Laying like this, he knew would have cramps and kinks in his arms and legs, but that didn't matter at that moment.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, running his hand over her swollen but reduced stomach.  
  
"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms around him, tousling his hair.  
  
"You and me Joey," he said, pulling back to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
"Always," she said, kissing him back before they fell asleep together. 


End file.
